Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that takes up webbing for occupant restraint onto a spool (take-up drum).
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-212085 discloses a seat belt retractor provided with an emergency lock mechanism. In this seat belt retractor, a pawl provided on a lock base and a lock arm provided on a lock clutch body are actuated in response to a sudden pulling-out of webbing, whereby the emergency lock mechanism is activated and the rotation of a take-up drum in a pull-out direction of the webbing is regulated.
In the above-described seat belt retractor, the lock arm is supported, in such a way as to be actuatable in an actuation range, in an eccentric position on the lock clutch body. The lock mechanism is activated as a result of the lock arm engaging with inner teeth formed on a tubular engagement inner peripheral wall of a cover body in response to a sudden pulling-out of the webbing. A holder that swingably supports a sensor weight and a sensor lever that is rotatably supported are disposed on the cover body.
Incidentally, when the lock arm has been actuated so that the lock mechanism has been activated, there has been the potential for a rotational moment being generated in an axial direction of the lock clutch body about the place of engagement between the lock arm and the inner teeth of the cover body, so that tilt occurs in the lock clutch body.